Dardan Leka
Name Etymology Dardan is from the name of the Dardani, an Illyrian tribe who lived on the Balkan Peninsula. Nathaniel is a variant of Nathanael, which in turn, comes from a Herbrew name meaning 'God has given' Leka is a surname coming from a nickname of the name Alexander (Aleksander). History Emily Hyland's grandfather was from Albania, and that inspired her, at 21, to take a trip to Albania to learn more about her roots. Alban Leka's grandfather, on the other hand, had murdered someone from another family, throwing his family into a blood feud. Everyday, every time Alban went outside, he was in danger of being killed. Yet, a time when he risked his life, he met Emily. He didn't want to fall for her. He was too dangerous, and besides, she deserved someone who probably wouldn't die. But, as they say, love conquers all, and Dardan was born. Alban was horrified, not at his son, but because Dardan was a boy. If Dardan stayed in Albania, he carried the risk of being killed everytime he went outside, like Alban's father had been just days after Alban's birth. After a period of time, he convinced the very stubborn Emily to leave Albania with newborn Dardan, back to her native Canada. Dardon, now known as Danny, grew up in Calgary, and was a magical child, through Alban's half-blood roots, though his father never went to a magical school. Emily was a muggle, working as a doctor, giving Danny more freedom than most kids his age. At 10, he was accepted to IAM, his mother gave consent, hoping it'll put his rebellious sprit to rest. He is now a 5th year student, with his rebellious spirit not dying down any sooner. Personality Danny likes his freedom, and it won't be taken away, no matter how hard you try. Yes, he seems friendly and helpful, but is very sarcastic and gets angry (and jealous) easily. He is intelligent and clever, he knows how to speak 3 languages (English, Albanian, and French, and I means French, the version most French people would speak, not Canadian French). He simply hates it when someone thinks they're better than him. (They're obviously not). He hates posh, arrogant people, because, they are useless, in his opinion. He's optimistic, it's better to see the good than bad, he's often calm. Appearance Dardan is a mix of his Canadian mother and Albanian father. He has his mother's dark brown hair and his father's dark brown eyes. Because of his eyes, his mother always hated to see him cry. He stands tall at a 5'7. Relationships Family Alban Leka His father, he has never met him or communicated with him in any way, his mother thinks he's dead, to not contact them, but Danny believes he is alive. Emily Hyland His mother, she works as a doctor, thus allowing Danny to have freedom at a young age, but the mother/son relationship is strong. Friends and Acquaintances Trivia * He speaks fluent English, Albanian, and French. (French, spoken in France, not Canadian French) * His boggart is because of his great-grandfather, many people from his dad's family have been killed, even now, it is not known whether his father is still alive or dead. He himself doesn't want to be murdered. * Despite the love for his Albanian roots, he's not setting foot in Albania. What if he gets killed he moment he steps in? * He likes climbing, whether it's trees or mountains, he likes the adventure. * His model is JC Caylen Category:Male Category:Maximinus Category:Students Category:Half-Blood Category:Wizard Category:Fifth Years Category:March Birthday Category:15 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "D" Category:Characters Category:Only Child Category:MelMione Category:Dardan Leka Category:Canadian Category:Albanian